Ice Age 4 POV'S
by POMfan
Summary: This is the POV'S in the movie of Ice Age 4, In this story there is going to be 3 POV'S , One of Louis, Shira and Peaches. Its there POV about the whole Ice Age 4 movie :D ENJOY!


**The first pov is : Louis!**

* * *

Name of the story: Ice age 4 POV's

Chapter 1 : The beginning – Louis / This chapter

Chapter 2: Middle of the story – Louis

Chapter 3: The end – Louis

Chapter 1 : The beginning – Shira

Chapter 2: Middle of the story – Shira

Chapter 3: The end – Shira

Chapter 1 : The beginning – Peaches

Chapter 2: Middle of the story – Peaches

Chapter 3: The end – Peaches

**Disclaimer: ****I DON'T OWN ICE AGE!**

* * *

"WHOOW! Come on! WHOHOO, WHOOW! Louis!"

I heard Peaches say when I was under the ground.

"Would you get out your head out of the ground for once and try to have a little fun!" She said when I was going through the ground, bumped my head against an tree and then I came out of the ground.

"Im an mole hog, my head supposed to be underground. And my idea of fun isn't risking death to meet some cute mammoth" I said making my point.

"Ethan isn't cute " she said sitting on a tree looking at me, then she turned around the tree with her tail. "He's hot!"

"Ugh…" I don't like Ethan… he is stupid, rude and nothing for a girl like her!

"Besides you can't spent your whole life playing it safe"

"I know I would!" We looked in front of us and saw the father of Peaches… Oh man, this is trouble!

"Dad?" Peaches said with an high tone in her voice.

"There is no reason to be mad!"

"You know how I feel about you going to the falls, Especially alone!"

"Uhum.. she is not alone sir" I said pointing my finger in the air.

"You don't count wiener!" There was one problem about Peaches dad and I.. he just doesn't like me!

"Yes that's my place, and you just put me in it thank you" I said disappointed.

"Come on lady, were going home where I can keep an eye on you.."

Her dad walked away and she give me one smile and then followed her dad.

"So should I just uh.. Wait here or…" then the earth start shaking.

And I quickly dive into the ground, going away from that place.

My life? It kinda sucks!

Peaches is the only thing cool in my life, she makes everyday fun.

Only her dad doesn't like me, her uncles also don't like me.

They all call me wiener… because Im kinda scared of anything.

I like her mom and her dads friend Sid, they are nice!

One day I will show everyone that Im brave! I will.

And… I will also show Peaches that those guys mammoth are not good for her.

Specially Ethan.. ugh Ethan!  
I get out of the ground and saw Peaches walking.

"Hey, I thought your dad told you not to go.."

"Yeah but he is distracted now, and I really want to go"

"But what if your dad finds out, Im not as though as I look!"

"Wait ,Shhh! Do you hear that!" She said walking in front of me and I followed her and climbed on a rock.

We looked down and there it was, the coolest hang out.

"Go long! " A mammoth shouted at the blond mammoth and he throw an turtle shell at him and the guy catches it and played with it.

"Hey look, there's Ethan.." ugh… Ethan..

"Yeah Ethan!" The three mammoth girls said.

"You go boy.." One of them said and Ethan just laughed.

He looked at our direction so we just quickly hide.

Luckily they didn't looked at us but at a deer that was just going of the falls.

"See fun! No danger.." Peaches said to me, trying to make her point about this place.

Then the deer got burned, oh man this place is danger!  
I gave Peaches an look that said, I told you so!

"Im sure he is fine" She said.

"Im completely NOT fine! " The deer said.

"Oh you not just do that, that was crazy!" Ethan said giving the deer an fist pump, then the deer his horns fell off , burned and now it was ash.

"Nice.." Ethan said and they all laughed.

"Isn't he perfect?" Peaches said to me.

"Perfect, it's such a strong word. Maybe 'Adequate' "  
"Who are we stalking? " We turned our heads and saw her uncles.

"Is it Ethan? I bet its Ethan! " Crash, one of her uncles said.

"Oh hey, Wiener" Eddie said, told you that they called me that too.

"What are you guys doing here?" Peaches said.

"Manny told us to keep an eye on you" Eddie said.

"But not to let you see us."

"Under any circumstances"

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID" They said slapping their self's after they find out what they exactly did.

"Okay, Im going for it. Do I look okay?" I looked at her, man she is so beautiful "Louis?"

" 'Okay' doesn't even begin to cover it" I said looking dreamily at her

"Aw Louis. You're the greatest friend ever!" She said going with her head over my head friendly.

"Huhhh… That's me.." I said looking at her as she goes.

"You like her… " I turned around and saw the two uncle bro's.

"No I don't… she is my friend"

"Yes you do! Weiner and Peaches sitting in a tree…"

"Just leave me alone!" I said walking away and they left.

When I walked back to my place I saw Peaches…. Kinda kissing Ethan.

Well It looked like a kiss but it wasn't, I hope.

Then I saw her father and her talking, she walked away angry and her father followed her.

She… she left me behind here.

"Ugh.. what now?"

Then suddenly the ground started shaking again…

Then behind me the ground went up!

"Oh no! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

I run and run and run.

I can't believe this, the world is coming up!

Oh no, run Louis, run Louis!  
"Louis?" I looked down and saw Peaches.

"Peaches!" I get myself against the wall but it pushed me forward.

"Louis! You have to jump!" She said.

"No! Go, save yourselves."

"We're not leaving without you."

"Oh thank goodness… "

"Jump!"

Then I jumped and start sliding, in front of me a lot of Ice came down.

"This is why I travel underground"

Then I slide of an hill and then I felt something furry picking me up out of the sky.

I looked at it and It was Peaches, the love of my life.

"Thanks for coming back" I said.

"What do you mean? You don't leave an friend behind"

"Great let's go!" Her mother said.

"That wall is going to keep moving at crush us"

"We need to get to the land bridge, Any questions?"

A little bird but her arm up.

"Yes?"

"When you drink water though your trunk, does it taste like boogers?" The bird asked.

"Uh no, Well, sometimes. Let's move!"

The wall behind me and Peaches slammed hard and now the cool hanging place… was gone.

Then we walked, and walked , and walked.

I looked at Peaches and she was sad.

Then the place in front of her collapsed and I run in front of her quickly and stopped her.

"PEACHES!" I said stopping her.

"You okay?" I looked at her, I was worried.

"Im just so worried about my dad…"

"Listen, we're going to get him. At this place, we'll stay ahead of the wall, and we'll make it to the land bridge before you know it" I saw at her look that she still didn't though I was right.

"We're all going to survive this" Then she smiled at me, she is so cute.

Then we heard laughing and her uncles walked by us and then they felled into the big hole in front of me and Peaches.

"Okay, maybe they won't but everyone else, totally fine."


End file.
